Cutting guides are used during orthopaedic procedures to insert pins in bone and guide resections to the bone to prepare the bone for receipt of an implant. For example, during bi-cruciate retaining total knee arthroplasty, a cutting guide used to prepare the proximal end of a patient's tibia is designed the leave intact portion of the tibial eminence that function as attachment sites for the anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments.